Anarbor
Anarbor is an American alternative rock band from Phoenix, Arizona. It was formed in 2003. The band is composed of lead vocalist and bassist Slade Echeverria, guitarists Adam Juwig and Mike Kitlas, and drummer Greg Garrity. Initially known as "Troop 101", the band later changed their name to "Anarbor". In April 2008, the band was signed to Hopeless Records while still attending high school in Arizona. The band has released four EP's and one studio album. History The band started playing together in Garrity's garage in early 2003. They played their first show on July 17, 2003 at Skateland in Chandler, AZ. Shortly after the band's first show, they added bassist Jess Myers. The band continued to play all over the Phoenix metro area throughout their high school years. In December 2004, the band went into the studio with producer Matt Grabe to record their debut EP, "You Brought This On Yourself", which was released locally in May 2005. In October 2008, Jess Myers announced her departure from the band, due to excessive touring and her interest in going to college. Their self-released EP, Hearing Colours, Seeing Sounds, was released digitally in March 2008 and peaked at #62 on Amazon.com's Top Album chart. Their debut Hopeless Records release, The Natural Way, came out on August 19, 2008. The four song digital release debuted at #6 on the Billboard Top Singles Album Chart. An acoustic version of Anarbor's song "Passion for Publication" appeared in the compilation Take Action! Volume 9. The band released Free Your Mind on March 10, 2009. With much anticipated success, several songs were recognized in the top 20 of the billboard top list every week. On April 20, 2010, the band released their first full length studio album, entitled The Words You Don't Swallow. Television The song "Let the Games Begin" was featured on an episode of MTV's series The Hills. In addition, Anarbor's music is featured daily on ESPN's top-rated show Sports Center. Anarbor was chosen to write and record the theme song for the Scooby Doo movie, due out in September 2009. They have filmed a music video, "You and I", which airs on the Cartoon Network that showcases the tune, in addition to playing on the movie's trailer. Anarbor's tune "Let The Games Begin" has also been chosen to be the theme song to "Good Day L.A.", a national talk show broadcast from Los Angeles. "Let the Games Begin" was also featured on the NFL kickoff show, on NBC, during a recap of the 2008-2009 season. "Let the Games Begin" has also been featured in the episode "Boards of Glory" in Stoked, a hit cartoon on Cartoon Network. "Let the Games Begin" is the theme song for MLB Network Countdown. Anarbor competed on the MTV comedy "Silent Library" which first aired on June 21, 2010. "Always Dirty, Never Clean" was featured on Jersey Shore season two, episode one. "Passion for Publication" and "Let The Games Begin" were also featured on Jersey Shore season two, episode four. "You And I" was featured on Cartoon Network for the movie "Scooby-Doo The Mystery Begins" as a commercial music video. Band members ;Current members * Slade Echeverria - Lead Vocals, Bass Guitar * Mike Kitlas - Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals * Adam Juwig - Lead Guitar, Backing Vocals * Greg Garrity - Drums, Backing Vocals ;Previous members * Jess Myers - Bass Guitar (2003–2008) Tour * In June 2006, Anarbor went on their first tour on the West Coast leg of the Home Is Where You Make It tour featuring The Scene Aesthetic and Danger:Radio. * In June 2008, Anarbor toured throughout the West Coast and Midwest with The Summer Set and Eye Alaska. * In February through April 2009, Anarbor toured on the Take Action Tour with Cute Is What We Aim For, Meg and Dia, Breathe Carolina, and Every Avenue. * In 2009, May and June Anarbor toured with main act Forgive Durden,and You, Me, and Everyone We Know. * In Summer 2009, they toured with main act The Cab, and The Summer Set, Eye Alaska and The Secret Handshake on the What happens in Vegas Tour. * In late Summer 2009, they also attended the Warped Tour for four days in July. * In October 2009, they toured with Straylight Run, Lydia, and Camera Can't Lie. * In 2009, late-September to early October, Anarbor toured with The Almost, This Providence & The Dares. * Winter 2010, Anarbor joined The Friday Night Boys, The Ready Set, The Bigger Lights & Great Big Planes on the Once It Hit Your Lips Tour. * Spring 2010, Anarbor joined This Providence, The Audition, & The Bigger Lights on the 'Bout Damn Time Tour. * Spring 2010 Anarbor was on the Give It A Name Tour in the UK with The Swellers * Summer 2010, Anarbor was on the Beyond the Blue tour in Japan with Valencia, There for Tomorrow, and Artist vs Poet. The band was on the way to their first show in Osaka when drummer Greg Garrity fell and broke his jaw at a rest stop. The band had to cancel the remainder of the tour dates and fly back home to the United States. * Summer 2010 Anarbor was on all of the Warped Tour. * Fall 2010 Anarbor was on tour with VersaEmerge for the Vultures Unite Tour. Discography External links * Official Site * http://www.myspace.com/anarbor * http://www.twitter.com/anarbor * http://www.facebook.com/anarbor * http://www.buzznet.com/anarbor * http://www.bebo.com/anarbor Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia